spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Nicknames
'''New Nicknames '''is the twenty-fifth episode of Leader Plankton!, and the tenth episode of Season 2. The previous episode was It's a Ruling New Year! and the next is Stalker Sweethearts. Characters *Leader Plankton *Squidward Tentacles/Musical Squid *Eugene H. Krabs/Cheapskate Krabs *Patrick Star/Bodyguard Patrick *Other guards (background) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Plot Leader Plankton! decides to enroll new nicknames to the members of the cast who don't currently have an official nickname and go by the same thing their SB counterparts go by. Story Leader Plankton was holding a meeting. A very special meeting. This meeting was for certain people and certain people ONLY. These certain people included Eugene, Squidward, Patrick, and well that's it. "Uh, sir? May I remind you that this meeting only has three people?" said Squidward. "Well, it's not my fault! Travisplatypus never told me there was only going to be three people! Well, I guess he can't really contact me well because he's banned from Wiki so....but he has a new account! Why can't he contact me from there? Oh, right. He can only use that account from different locations..." said Leader Plankton. The guests looked at Leader Plankton like he was crazy. "Anyways, I will have none of my members go without cool nicknames! That's insanity! Patrick, come up here!" said Leader Plankton. "Hooray, I get to go first!" said Patrick. "You're new nickname will be Bodyguard Patrick," said Leader Plankton. "Hooray!" said Bodyguard Patrick walking back into the crowd. Well, not really a crowd since there's only three people. "Eugene, come on up here," said Leader Plankton. "I hope I get money," said Eugene as he walked up to Leader Plankton. "Your new nickname will be Guard Eugene!" said Leader Plankton. "What? Can't it have something to do with money?" complained Guard Eugene. "Fine! It'll be Cheapskate Krabs," said Leader Plankton. "Hey! I ain't cheap!" shouted Cheapskate Krabs. Leader Plankton threw a dollar on the ground. Immediately, Cheapskate Krabs chased it shouting "Money! Money! Money!". Now it was Squidward's turn to get a nickname. "Squidward, it's your turn!" said Leader Plankton. "Well, finally. I'm getting my golden trophy of names," said Squidward. "Whatever. Your nickname is Guard Squidward," said Leader Plankton. "What!?!" said Guard Squidward angrily. "What?" asked Leader Plankton. "Wow, this is such a great nickname. I bet it took you hours to come up with it," said Squidward sarcastically. "Really? It only took a few minutes," said Leader Plankton. "I want a new nickname!" said Guard Squidward. "I just gave you one. I don't know what you're whining about," said Leader Plankton. Guard Squidward facepalmed. "I want a different one! What about Musical Squid?" asked Guard Squidward. "But you're a mediocre musician," said Leader Plankton. "I'll have you know," started Squidward. "Oh, boy," interrupted Leader Plankton. 3 Hours Later... "...So in reality, I am a great musician!" explained Guard Squidward. "Fine! Your nickname can be Musical Squid! Whatever!" said Leader Plankton. "Thank you," said Musical Squid. He then started playing the clarinet. "OW! My ears!" shouted Leader Plankton as he ran away.